What happens after Final Jam
by The-Midnight-Breeze
Summary: Mitchie can't sleep, so she decides to take a walk. Yes, I suck at summary. *Better inside* Oneshot. Smitchie


**What happens after Final Jam**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and co.**

**Mitchie's POV:**

It was after Final Jam. All the campers that participated streamed out of the building. Suprisingly, it was dark, except for the silver stars and the gorgeous beautiful moon. I never realised Final Jam took that long, because it seemed like it took one hour.

All the campers went to their cabin and probably went to sleep. I did the same, moving back to my mom's cabin. I changed into my jammies- a violet camisole paired with matching shorts.

As was about to go under the covers, my mom said, "You were great, Mitchie." My mom smiled. "I'm very proud of you. I love you."

I smiled. "Thanks mom. I love you too."

We embraced, which seemed like forever, then finally my mom realeased me from the hug. She kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mom." My mom went under her cover, then turning the lights off.

She must have fallen asleep immediately prbably due to the kitchen work. I stared at ceiling. With my body hidden and warm under the covers, I continued to stare, thinking what happened to me at camp.

_Well, I thought, I got to meet great friends such as Caitlyn... and got to meet Tess too._ I felt a cold chill crawl down my spine. _I got to lie to the whole camp, then getting exposed by Tess. I also got to meet Shane Gray._

_Yeah, at first he was jerk,_ I thought, almost grinning to myself, _but... he's really a sweet person. Then of course, after being exposed by Tess, I got to break his heart. _I felt my lips curl into a frown._ But... I think we're ok now._

That, I wasn't so sure. I think an hour passed by, as I was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Shane Gray.

_I can't sleep,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe I should take a walk._

I agreed to myself as I got out of my covers, tiptoeing past my sleeping mother, quietly going through my closet. I pulled out a pair of capris, a white t-shirt, and my dark green sweater.

I quietly pulled on my jeans over my shorts, then putting my t-shirt over my purple camisole then zipping up my sweater.

I slipped on my flip flops, then quietly exited my cabin. As I stepped outside, I breathed into the fresh cool night air. I loved it.

Since my cabin was near the docks, I decided to go there. As I walked on the dock, the wooden floor beneath me creaked a bit. I finally sat on the edge of the dock, my legs dangling.

I looked up to see the beautiful view that surrounded me. The dark, black sky hung above, as the fascinating solver orbs lit the sky. The full silver moon glowed, it silvery aura touching the clouds and drowning the lake and the trees that touched its silvery wash.

The night was peaceful. I loved it. I continued to fascinate the view when I heard a voice behind me said, "What are you doing up so late?"

Startled, I gasped, whipping my head around to see who was behind me. Standing there was Shane Gray.

"Oh, it's you," I said bluntly. I turned my head back to view.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked me as he sat down beside.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said a bit quietly, not even glancing to meet his gaze, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me too," Shane replied. There was an awkward silence between the two of us as we stared out into the lake.

It lasted about fifteen minutes until I had the courage to break it. "About the whole lying incident thingy last week," I blurted, finally turning my head to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Another awkward quiet moment.

"I know," Shane said quietly.

"I mean," I began, "I was being such a big jerk." I looked away. "And I understand every reason why you hate me."

I began to get up, when Shane suddenly said, "Wait."

I stood up when Shane grabbed my hand. "Just wait."

He began to stand up, still holding my hand. "I think we should sit." He tugged on my hand, pulling me down to sit.

As I sat down, he locked eyes with me. "Mitchie, I don't hate you." I was getting lost in his dark brown eyes.

"Why?" I questioned, still lost in his eyes.

"Because..." Shane looked away with an embarrassed expression written all over his face.

"Because...?" I repeated, growing more curious as seconds ticked by.

"Because," Shane repeated, "you're different from other girls." Before I could say anything he quickly continued. "I mean, you're sweet, shy, sensitive and you treat me like a person." We locked eyes again. I felt Shane's hand lock with mine. "And I like that. I-I like you."

I was completely surprised. "W-what?"

Shane, looking hurt, looked away, slid his hand off mine. "Oh." He began to stand up.

"Wait, Shane," I said, as I quickly grabbed his hand. I stood up, trying to meet his gaze. "I do like you. A lot." I paused, finding ourselves sitting again. Shane met my gaze. I locked my eyes on his. "I-I think you're talented, warm, sweet," I began to smile a bit. "I really like you. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Shane smiled. With our eyes glued to each other, he slid his hand on top of mine. He caustiously leaned forward, his face nearing mine. I did the same. I began to close my eyes. I felt his warm breath against my face.

The next thing you know, I felt the faint pressure of his lips. I began to drank his face features. His slightly curled black hair, his glowing dark brown eyes that sparkled occasionally, his muscles; his dreamy smile. I felt his lips asking for entrance. I accepted.

I felt his tongue bump against mine. Rosy pink carressed my cheeks as I felt Shane's smile on my lips. His muscles tensed a bit, but then relaxed. We finally broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. Another awkward silence.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I want to ask you something..." Shane met my gaze, looking into my eyes.

"Ok..."

"W-will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt my jaw drop. I was shocked and completely happy at the same time. "Yes." I smiled.

Shane smiled. "Good." He snaked his arm around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder as we stared out into the night.

And again, another silence.

I yawned. "I'm sleepy," I felt by eyelids feel heavy. I closed my eyes.

"Shaney likey," I heard Shane whisper in my ear sleepily.

I giggled. "Mitchie sleepy," I said, tired. Shane kissed me on the forehead.

I guess I fell asleep in this postion, me sleeping on his shoulder, and I guess Shane fell asleep too, as I could feel his dark locks brush against my hair, and hear his soft snores.

**The End.**

**This is my first smitchie!! I was writing this while I was listening to Paramore's song called Pressure. You should listen to it. BTW, this is not a songfic. Please review! THANKS!**


End file.
